This invention relates to a temporary water main system and more particularly to a system for providing temporary water surface between a water main and one or more locations normally connected to the main.
In order to clean or repair an underground water main it is necessary to cut off the flow of water at each end of the portion of the main that is being worked. In these arrangements, after the main has been cut off, a temporary bypass main is usually added which consists of an overground pipeline system that is connected to a fire hydrant to provide temporary service to the locations normally secured by the bypassed main portion. However, in cold weather the water in these overground pipes will freeze at low temperature, particularly at night when there is little or no use of the water and consequently no flow in the pipes. The freezing, of course, often causes damage to the pipes.